An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. The size of drones may range from small hobby scale suitable for close range operation proximate to a user to large scale systems capable of hauling large payloads over many miles. Drones may be used to provide services, perform military operations, or as a hobby.